Grimmbiote
by Jared Mac Naughton
Summary: A blue wolf Faunus joins Beacon to become a huntsman. What happens during his initiation day though will change both him and the world. Forever. ( This is my first Fic, and i do appreciate the feedback). Rating for potentially vulgar language and maybe smut.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters are owned Rooster Teeth in Austin, Texas. The OCs are mine, however.

This was my Azure story, but I decided to put it on hold till I could figure out a new direction with it. There will be some small changes in these first few chapters, but my direction new direction will kick off in chapter 5.

Grimmbiote

Chapter 1

Vale was beautiful at night. From the quiet peace to the illuminated city skyline, there was nothing that Azure didn't love about this kingdom. Much different then the cold rundown city of Mantle. Azure disregarded his thoughts of home, and continued his way and admired the city he would be spending the next few years in.

Azure spent a lot of time alone, usually outcasted by everyone for what he is. See, Azure is a Faunus. Faunus are human-esque being, with the key difference being their animal traits. His particular trait is his blue wolf tail. When he was a small child, he was left homeless after his parents got into a fatal accident. After 2 years surviving in the slums of Mantle, he encountered the man who would become his mentor. A huntsman named Kerwyn found young Azure after Azure swiped all his lien. He chased Azure for a little while, Azure constantly getting away by shear luck. But Azure's luck eventually faded and Kerwyn finally caught him. At first, Kerwyn was just going to turn him into the authorities, but after the chase, he saw some potential in the young Faunus. So he instead decided to mentor him, after taking his money back. Sadly, things did not last long as after 2 months of training Azure, Kerwyn was called for an assignment. Kerwyn was never seen again.

When Azure turned 16, he decided to build his first weapons, using the old short-sword he found at Kerwyn's place a couple years ago, as the base blueprint. He crafted Luna and Sol, his twin pistols that transform into short-swords. The magazines are specially designed to hold Dust in them. The use of Dust would be to augment his bullets while in gun form while blades would become imbued with the power of the Dust. It took much testing but Azure was able to get his new weapons to work. These tools would be what he use to help him fulfill his dream of becoming a huntsman.

At 18, Azure entered the Beacon testing exam. He chose Beacon after hearing about all of the great huntsman that come from there, and to get away from Mantle. That was also the same academy his mentor was from. Despite his lack of proper training, he passed without issue. Azure was later was notified that he would get a flight to Vale free of charge. For that, Azure was grateful. He didn't want to continue his current lifestyle anymore

On his way to the apartment, he came across a Dust store that was oddly open this late. He figured he could check it out n see if the store-keep had any excess dust he was willing to give out. Just before he entered however, the window exploded, with two people coming out through it. One appeared to be just some random thug, but the other was a girl with black hair, with red highlights, and a red cape. She also deployed a huge scythe as she stood up. Azure was in awe of the weapon, as he had heard rumor of how dangerous they were, and Azure loved weapons. But before he could say anything he heard a voice cry out from the store, "Well? Get her," immediatly followed by two more goons rushing her just to get promptly knocked out by the scythe. As she finished the last one, a man in a white suit and an odd top hat with a cane stepped out of the store. He talked the girl, referring to her as Red, before shooting his cane at her. Of all weapons, that one was by far the oddest he'd seen yet. She dodged it by launching herself airborne, but the man disappeared. Azure was confused because he didn't remember taking his eyes off the guy. But he suddenly reappeared on the ladder of another building. Finally grasping what was going on, Azure cried out, "Go after him, I'll stay with the shop keep and make sure these goons are dealt with." The girl promptly chased him up the building as Azure rounded up the unconscious goons and alerted the authorities. There was commotion on the roof for a minute, and he could have sworn he heard an airship. But it all went away before the authorities arrived and he didn't see the badass girl again. The rest of the night had been pretty uneventful as he walked to his room. When he got there he went straight to bed for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters are owned Rooster Teeth in Austin, Texas. The OCs are mine, however

Chapter 2

"Riding in airships is boring," Azure thought. They were so slow, although you could get some nice views. With his first trip being was mostly ocean, it was pretty lackluster. He did get to see the city from above this time though, so it was bad this time. This is also the last trip to Beacon, which sat upon the cliff above the city, and for that he was ecstatic. Azure couldn't wait to get started.

There was another ship just a little ahead of his own, appearing to also be headed to Beacon. As a weapons nerd, he wondered what kind of weapons he would see. Just thinking about it made him giddy. But each weapon had an owner, and Azure didn't care for people. With the general treatment he received, who would blame him. He really hoped he would get his own dorm and didn't get put on a team. He heard a lot about teams at Beacon, but Azure figured that came along later on.

When the ship docked, the was a small commotion at the other ship. Apparently, someone got air sick or something. He had never heard of that before. Azure chose to ignore it and continue on his way. Up ahead of him he seen someone pulling a cart of belongings. When he looked closer all of the containers had SDC labels on them. He knew what that was. That person was somehow linked to the infamous Schnee Dust Company. While Azure never liked breaking the law, much of the Dust he got for the prototypes of his babies he had stolen from SDC.

As he followed this person, they ran into someone else and then just started yelling at them. Not too long after there was a Dust explosion. It left the person temporarily covered in black, which made Azure chuckle a bit. Just as the person was about to start yelling again a mysterious person donning a black and white outfit walked up to them. "It's Heiress actually. Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Azure couldn't believe it. Why would a Schnee bother with becoming a huntsman. They're stupid levels of rich, and generally prefer to have others do their work for them.

When he tuned back in, Weiss had apparently walked away. That's when he seen the girl from last night. The one with the scythe. What was weird is that when he seen her, she didn't seem old enough for a school like Beacon. He then seen the air sick guy walk up and help her out. "Maybe people are nicer around here," Azure thought to himself. He would still keep his distance though.

Due to how much "Red" interested him, he decided to follow them for a bit. After a little bit, they stopped, and she pulled out the scythe "Is that a scythe?" mister air sick questioned.

"It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle."

"What?" he responded

"It's also a gun," she answered.

Something compelled Azure and he came forward saying, "THAT IS SO AWESOME! What kind of rounds does it use? Is it optimized to used Dust?" he asked.

"AHH WHERE'D YOU COME FROM!?" they both freaked

"Sorry, I don't normally associate with people. Its just that I seen you stop that robbery singled handily last night and I thought you were an absolute badass," he responded.

"Oh, thank you… Wait, you were the person who stayed with the shop-keep aren't you?" she responded.

"Guilty as charged. Sorry for not helping. I was just so stunned to see a scythe in action. And sorry for following you guys and interrupting. I'll just get going now," Azure said. He took off before they could say anything.

After a long walk, Azure finally found the auditorium. He came to find the scythe girl and vomit boy had just arrived ahead of him. Finding a corner with no people proved fruitless so he stood as far away as possible as to not gather any attention. No sooner did he finally sit down, the headmaster arrived. "I'll… keep this brief. You have traveled here today in the search for knowledge. To hone your craft and gather new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Then he left and the person behind him notified the room of where people were staying, and that initiation was tomorrow. All Azure could think was that he didn't want to wait another day. But he assumed he had no other choice, so he just took the card he was dealt.

Come night time, Azure was nice and cozy in a corner he thought was near nobody. Just as he was about to pass out and sleep, some racket nearby stirred him back awake. It was the heiress and little red, as Azure decided to call her, started arguing again. Beside them was the mysterious girl from earlier and a girl with long yellow hair. Luckily, before the fight really escalated, the mystery girl from earlier had blown out the last candle in the room and everything went silent. Just before he fell asleep, Azure said to himself, "Tomorrow will be the day I've been waiting for.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters are owned Rooster Teeth in Austin, Texas. The OCs are mine, however.

Azure Lunar: The Blue Wolf Faunus

Chapter 3

It was initiation day and Azure was readier for this than anything else in his life. He woke up before mostly everyone else. He went around the campus studying it, attempting to memorize its layout for the years to come. He ran into the headmaster at some point but said nothing and just nodded at him. Coming here and becoming a huntsman was once but a simple dream. "After today, it will be a reality," Azure thought. Just as Azure turned around, the broadcast system came on and the initiates were told to grab their equipment and head to the Beacon cliffs.

When he got to the locker room, it seemed as most people had fizzled out already and only a few were left. He could only recognize the heiress, the blond, vomit boy, and Red. He decided to ignore them and grab his babies. As he headed out, he overheard Weiss talking to vomit boy about the girl standing next to her. "Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum." She stated.

"Never heard of it," he responded. Azure wondered about how clueless he really was.

Weiss also brought up, "She's also won the Mistral Regional Tournaments 4 years in a row, a new record."

Still clueless, vomit boy only said," The what?" Weiss then freaked out a said something about a cereal box. That appeared to get something out of vomit boy, but Azure didn't want to be near this conversation anymore. It was starting to give him a headache. He decided to continue onto the cliffs.

After a small wait everyone showed up. Weiss, Red, the blond, vomit boy, and the Pyrrha girl were all there. The headmaster had everybody waiting on some platforms. He started talking about how everyone evaluated in the Emerald Forest. His aid went over how today was the day they were getting teammates. Azure's only thought was, "Crap." He was hoping that was a later setup. But right afterword's, the headmaster went into more detail. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it will be important to paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next 4 years."

"WHAT!?" both Azure and Red cried out. This was some backwards crap if he's ever heard it. How can you need to work well with them, and also teamed up with the first person you make eye contact with? As Azure started paying attention again, the headmaster said "Good, now take your positions." Azure was confused. What did he miss? Just as he thought that, he Weiss get launched off the cliff. Azure was quite concerned. He wasn't aware that launching kids off cliffs was how this school did things. Plus, Azure didn't do well with falling. Before he knew it, he too got launched off the cliff.

With a loud thud, Azure landed face first into a tree stump. "Ouch!" Azure screamed. "That could've been more graceful. Lucky me that I had my aura up in time." After getting up and dusting himself off, Azure decided to go looking for others. "Might as well get it out of the way," he said to himself. Depending on who you ask, he luckily or unluckily found someone. That someone was Weiss. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" he screamed at the high heavens. This grabbed the heiress' attention.

"What are you upset about?" she asked Azure.

"Oh, nothing PRINCESS!" he responded sarcastically. "I only got stuck with probably the most stuck up bitch here."

"STUCK UP BITCH?! What did I ever do to you?" Weiss retorted. The comment seemed to make her quite upset.

"You're a Schnee. I'm a Faunus. Think it through why don't 'cha. Actually, now that I think about it, why are you even here. Don't you have some slaves to go watch over. Or better yet, some innocent people to go scam." Azure said with pure malice.

"What my father does has nothing to do with me asshole. And I'm here because I choose to be," was all she responded with. Before Azure could say anything else however, they both heard rustling in the leaves. Then a few Beowolves came out, and they looked hungry.

"Looks like I can at least see if you can fight princess. But you better not get me killed," was all Azure said when he whipped out his dual pistols. He started off back pedaling and shooting the nearest wolves. They pushed his position and a couple tried to get in close and swing at him, but he put them down with headshot before they got too close. As he was starting to get his rhythm going, he got ran into by Weiss. "Watch where you're walking. Its not just you out here princess."

"I'm more then aware of that thank you," she responded as she used some glyphs to launch herself at a beowolf. While not as efficient as his fighting style, hers was definitely a sight to see. But he didn't have the time and went back to his own small group. He was constantly ducking, weaving, flipping around, and doing everything he could to dodge these things, but they were being extremely aggressive and seemed almost limitless. For every 1 either of them killed, 3 more took its place. He could see the Weiss was taking a lot of damage too. With this, he decided the best option was to run. "Weiss, we have to go. We'll die if we keep fighting like this."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" she asked

"Someone whose dealt with these things far longer then you. And you've been getting hit constantly." Azure responded.

"Fine," she said, distaste in her voice. Together the two disengaged and ran to fight Grimm another day.

Sometime goes by after they lost the beowolves, and the two were lost. "It's definitely this way. I mean, this way. Alright its official. We passed it," Weiss complained.

"Or maybe Princess, just maybe, we're lost, and you won't admit it," Azure replied.

"Because I know exactly where we're going. We're going to- the forest temple," Weiss attempted to assure.

"Naw Princess, I thought we were out here for craps and laughs," Azure said sarcastically. "Of course that's where we're going. We just don't know where it is or where we are."

"Well one of us has to try," Weiss said rudely.

"Whatever Weiss. Just shut up and let's get going," Azure responded angrily. This wasn't not a pleasant day so far. As they walked, he seen a sleeping Nevermore, and it gave him a crazy stupid idea. An idea he would attempt anyway.


	4. April 1 2019 update

So, I decided to come back and continue this story finally. I originally stopped because I didn't really know what I wanted to do with this story yet and I was dealing with some real-life stuff as well, so it was just better to give this up. But I've gotten through most of my current issues and found out what I want to do with this story hence its name change and some changes to the first 3 chapters. I'm going to attempt to keep to a schedule, and I'm willing to work with others if anyone is interested in helping me out. Peace.


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters are owned Rooster Teeth in Austin, Texas. The OCs are mine, however._

Grimmbiote

Chapter 4

" _Elsewhere in the Emerald forest"_ "Hey Rubes, I think we found it," Yang exclaimed.

"Finally, my legs are killing me," Ruby cried. She was joking of course, but she was bored, nonetheless. After landing she found her sister Yang and they continued to the temple. The entire walk was uneventful as they didn't run into any Grimm. Which was pretty odd Ruby thought. They should have run into at least one pack of Beowolves. "Come on sis, let's grab a relic and go."

"OH, how a bout a horsey?" Yang asked.

Rubes chuckled a response, "Yea sure sis." They both grab what looks like a white knight chess piece. "Hey, looks like some others already got here. There's missing pieces," Ruby notices.

"Ha-ha, I'm surprised anyone is faster than you sis" Yang joked. Ruby just looked at Yang. Before they could leave however, a very high-pitched scream throughout the woods. Yang cried out, "It sounds like a girl is in trouble.

Before they could do anything however, Ruby noticed someone falling out of the sky. "Ummm Yang?" was all she got out before what looked like Jaune seemingly sniped the blue tailed Faunus out of the sky.

" _5 minutes prior"_ "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING! This could get us killed you idiot!" Weiss screamed.

"It's better then what we were doing princess. At least we can get an aerial view from here," Azure replied. "Besides, we'll be fine. I used to do this all the time back in Mantle."

"YOU WHAT!? You must be certifiably insane," Weiss freaked. "I can't believe I got stuck with a suicidal Faunus as a teammate." When she looked back up at Azure, he was missing. "YOU MOTHER" was all Azure heard as he fell. He laughed to himself how funny her reaction was to the plan. "Of course, she would react that way," he thought. She was a Schnee, and as far as he knew, all they care about it what benefits themselves. Although he couldn't figure out why she would bother becoming a huntress.

Before he could think of anything else however, he got sidelined out of nowhere and slammed into a tree. "What the hell was that?" he asked while dazed. He quickly recovered and seen vomit boy hanging from a nearby branch. "Hi?" He asked

"Hi," vomit boy replied. Azure just waved and ran to the shrine. When he got there, he saw a girl in pick singing something about being the queen of the castle or something, little red, the blond girl, and some guy in green with a purple highlight in his hair. He turned around to see the Pyrrha girl running out of the woods with a freaking Deathstalker on her tail and vomit boy on the ground underneath Weiss. The Deathstalker quickly knocked Pyrrha over to the forming group. Yang cried out "Look now the gangs all here. Now we can all die together."

"Not if I can help it," Red replied as she launched herself at the scorpion.

Blondie cried out, "Ruby wait!" but she was already gone. When Ruby got to the creature, it promptly sent her backwards. She got up and ran away, but the Nevermore he and Weiss piggy backed on launched its feathers like projectiles, snagging Ruby's cloak. Azure mustered his semblance to assist Ruby, but things didn't work quite as expected. Weiss had apparently launched herself into the way and created an ice wall, entrapping the Deathstalker's tail. "Huh, never had my semblance work like that before," he thought. He saw what appeared to be a small conversation between the two but decided not to listen in and grab his and Weiss' relics. He saw the two remaining white knight pieces and grabbed those. His favorite piece in chess was the knight so he figured it only made sense. After everyone regrouped at the relic, they discussed that the best plan was to just grab the relics and go. Which wasn't a bad idea considering what they were up against. With everybody to busy discussing what to do, nobody noticed the white slime crawling into Azure's combat boot, not even Azure.

As everybody ran to the cliff side to leave, they saw the Nevermore fly ahead of them and cut them off. "This will be fun," Azure cried out. Almost as if to respond, the Deathstalker came crashing out of the tree line. "Uh, we gotta go guys."

"Nora distract it," cried the green one. As most everyone ran forward, Azure stayed back to help fend off the deathstalker while the pick girl launched grenades to make the never more fly away. As it departed, he and the green guy intercepted the scorpion, and got Nora caught back up to the group. As they were crossing the bridge however, the nevermore came back, and took out a chunk of the bridge separating him, Pyrrha, and the ninja from the other 5. They were unfortunately stuck with the scorpion too. After taking a hit or two from the Grimm, Azure heard a blast behind him and both Nora and VB fly over his head. Nora slams the creature with her hammer, but it immediately responds with a strike of its own. Nora blocks but the force launches her backwards, slamming into Azure, knocking him off the bridge to the void below. In a quick decision, Azure switched to his only grav dust clips and threw one of his swords at a pillar, and once it stuck, activated the grav dust to pull himself to it. Upon reaching the pillar, he grabbed his sword and sheathed his weapon, and ran up the pillar using both his arms and legs in a wolf-like run. He then saw the Nevermore flying by and lunged at it.

Upon landing on its back, Azure pulled his pistols out and shot it in the back as he ran down its length. At the tail he jumped off, landing on the tower with Ruby, Blondie, and Weiss. "This thing can take some damage," Azure laughed.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got," Blondie said. All four of them immediately started using their range attacks on it. Sadly, it didn't seem to phase the creature as it flew into the support beams below. With the beams gone, our platform fell apart and we had to jump up different platforms. Azure found his way to a pillar, and again used his wolf dash to make it to the top.

At the top, he looked around and seen everyone had recovered and was again trying to shoot the giant bird down. "Yea so just shooting it isn't working," Azure complained. Ruby then appeared next to him and asked, "I have a plan, but I need to know your semblance."

"It's really complicated to explain ruby, but the basis of it is that I can control luck, to some degree," Azure replied.

"Do you think you can use it to increase my chances of hooking the bird with my scythe." Ruby questioned.

"Probably," Azure said which prompted an immediate leave of Ruby. "Ok then," was all he said then went back to shooting the Nevermore.

After a couple of short minutes, Azure, Ruby, And Weiss got into position for the plan. Blondie jumped into the bird's mouth, firing rounds into its mouth. It almost immediately crashes into the cliff, yang dropping out just beforehand, and it gets up and roars. Before it can take off Weiss uses her Glyphs to quickly reach it and freeze it to the ground. As she does that, Blondie runs back and holds Ruby in the air by her scythe, ready to throw her. Azure starts channeling his semblance into Ruby, increase her chances of pulling off the plan. Weiss then returns, putting an amplification glyph on Blondies arm to make the throw even stronger. "You guys ready," Ruby asked.

In unison, us other 3 all reply "Yes!" Blondie then throws Ruby at the creature with her full power. Ruby soars through the air, and perfectly hooks the Nevermore's neck. Weiss gives Ruby glyphs to run up the cliff, which Ruby does. It takes no time at all for her to reach the top and cleave off the creature's head. We see Ruby approach the cliff, and Blondie just states out of nowhere "Well that was a thing."

After a little bit, everyone makes it to the top of the cliff, including the other team, and they all sit down to relax really quick. They exchange names and scroll numbers and have a laugh about how the day turned out. But when they go to head back to Beacon, Azure feels an extreme amount of pain in his body causing him to scream, then black out.

* * *

Special thanks to my friend Chloe for helping me get the determination to continue this story


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters are owned Rooster Teeth in Austin, Texas. The OCs are mine, however._

Grimmbiote

Chapter 4

 _"15 minutes later at Beacon's infirmary"_ Everybody was freaking out as they put Azure's convulsing body on the table. "What happened?!" the doctor asked.

Weiss replied, "We don't know. We got to the top of the cliff and not long after he just screamed and fell over. By time we got to him he was unconscious." As they discussed Azure's condition, his body started have a black and red ooze come out from his body. The doctor noticed, and let out a screech, alerting everyone else. "WHAT IS THAT!" Weiss screamed. Everybody backed off, security barging in the room and finding out the cause of the commotion. They responded to the Grimm-esque thing coming from Azure's body by shooting it. The results however were not expected. The bullets only hit Azure's aura, which was unprecedented because Azure was unconscious.

Ozpin walked in the room, displaying a small amount of concern. "Come students. There is nothing we can do at this time. We still have your team ceremony to do today."

Weiss looked at Ozpin, stating, "How can we do a team ceremony when my partner is in the hospital. Is that how little value your students are to you?"

"No Miss Schnee, that is not the case. We however cannot do anything about Azure's current condition. After the ceremony, you are all welcome to come back to check on Azure."

Ruby walked up to Weiss "We'll come right back Weiss. I'm sure he'll be fine for a little bit." Weiss just huffed in disapproval, but they left.

" _In Azure's subconscious"_ Azure opened his eyes, only seeing into a black void. "Where am I," he questioned.

A voice replied from the abyss, **"We are in your subconscious. Your body is currently in shock, so this is the only way we can communicate."**

"Okay? So, who and or what are you, and why am I in shock," Azure asked the voice.

" **I am what your people call a Grimm, but I am a very rare type. There are so few of my type that there is maybe 10 of us, and that's stretching it,"** It replied **. "The reason you are in shock is that I had to force myself into your body, and it is currently attempting to reject me."**

"Why do you want to be in my body?" Azure freaked. "Are you trying to kill me?"

 **"Noooo no no no, if I killed you, I would also die, and not just because of all the security currently surrounding your body,"** it said. **"No, my particular species is designed to live until we find a particular host, then bond with them. Once we have gone inside our host, we cannot leave, or we would immediately die."**

"So, what you want is to feed off of me?" Azure questioned. "So far, this is not sounding like I should want you in my body.

 **"That is not what I want either. I want to live in harmony with you. I'm more of a symbiote than a parasite."**

"You say that now but considering your Grimm I don't trust you. For all I know, once I allow this _bond_ you're speaking of, you'll completely take me over and try to kill everyone," Azure finished.

 **"I understand your distrust I guess, but at least let me live inside you. I don't plan on leaving and the only way you wake up is if we come to some sort of agreement,"** it replied.

"Fine," Azure replied. "But nothing else."

" _48 hours later"_ Weiss walked in the infirmary to check on her still unconscious partner. Over the past couple days, Azure appeared to be getting better, but the Grimm was still in his body, and the doctors couldn't get to it because Azure's aura was somehow getting in the way. On a non-hospital related note, both Weiss and Azure were made part of Team RAWY, led by Ruby Rose. Weiss was starting to get irritated by her leader's childish antics in the classroom. She was supposed to lead the team, but all she did was behave like a child. Luckily, she had this as an escape. While her and Azure might not have gotten along very well, they were still partners, so she felt it was only right to come and check on him. She also was grabbing all his homework from the teachers for him, due to his unwilling absence.

This day however would be quite different. She walked in the room and sat down as normal. After waiting for 15 minutes, she started to do her homework there in the room. She was talking aloud as she did the work, as it helps her process all the work. After doing homework for about 10 minutes, she heard rustling behind her then a very discerning voice "Ugh, why do I have to wake up to someone doing homework. Haven't I suffered enough already?" Azure asked

Weiss screeched, then calmed down when she saw who spooked her. "Your finally awake. How do you feel?"

"Fine, I guess. How long was I out?" Azure asked.

"2 days, I was sure to grab your homework for you. I also took notes," she answered. "Also, we were placed on a team with Ruby and her sister Yang. There more obnoxious than you are."

"Thanks, I guess? Why are you here Weiss?" Azure questioned her.

"Because you are my partner. And it's easier to do homework around someone who isn't talking," she answered.

"Thanks," Azure replied sarcastically.

After another couple minutes talking to Weiss, both the doctors and Professor Ozpin walked in. They discussed what had happened, the new creature living in Azure's body, and how to proceed. From everything they've seen over the past couple of days, the only thing they ever noticed was a black and red spot move along Azure's body from time to time, then disappears. After some discussion, they decided to let Azure out, but he was to be closely monitored by staff on his condition.

About 3 hours after waking up in the infirmary, Azure finally got to go to his dorm, that he unknowingly shared with 3 girls. Somehow that particular detail Weiss left out. When he got there, he heard Ruby talking to who was pretty sure was Yang. He was going to turn around, but then the door open, revealing Ruby, who immediately tackled him to the ground. She screamed in happiness, and the commotion caused the door behind him to open up, revealing the other 4 he met a couple days ago. They all rejoiced he recovered and promised to throw him a little party the coming weekend. They all went into team RAWY's room and talked till it was long past bedtime, much to Weiss' unfortune.

Once everyone was headed to bed, Azure headed to the bathroom to change. When he came back, he was told that bottom bunk was his, underneath Yang. He sighed, and just hoped it wouldn't fall and kill him. Sadly, his sleep was more dangerous would more frightening than the possibility of Yang's bunk falling and killing him.

* * *

Thanks to my friends Nicole and Will for prof reading this and helping me find my mistakes.

Please leave a review, I appreciate the feedback


End file.
